


All we need is...

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: Collection of headcanons based on Drive





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small Drive drabbles because im still broken inside, might add more later who knows but for now have this

Roidmudes do not need to sleep or eat, yet they still preform this actions as it makes them feel closer to being humans. However, because they are not experts on the subject, they do not know each one could be sleeping in separated beds instead of the three of them laying down in the same king-sized bed. It was a routine Heart, Brain and Medic enjoyed, even if it was unnecessary and did not have the same effects as it did on humans. 

Heart was the one who enjoyed sleeping the most, he had always been the one most interested in human behavior, yet he was the one who would sleep the least. All three of them sleeping at the same time would mean having the opening for an attack and having his guard down was not an option, specially since it could mean the loss of another friend. Instead, Heart lays sideways on the corner of the bed watching Brain and Medic sleep for the night. 

While he wishes he was sleeping too, knowing the ones he cares about are safe brings a bigger joy to his heart.


End file.
